disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubby/Gallery
Images of Cubby from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Animation 122427 0076.jpg|Cubby with a pirate hat on 123921 0170080 pre.jpg|Cubby sees Marina 126795 0001 ful.jpg|Cubby with Peter Pan 126795 0045 ful.jpg|Cubby with Peter and Mr. Smee 126795 0103 ful.jpg|Cubby worried Jake And The never Land Pirates.jpg|Cubby laughing Marina Cubby Jake Izzy.jpg|Cubby with a life-vest on Skateboard riding.JPG|Cubby on a skateboard 126534 0120 Jake Band small.JPG|Cubby singing Band small.JPG|Cubby dancing Jake 16.jpg|Cubby looking at an item Izzy is holding Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan-1024x576.jpg|Cubby ready to go help Peter Pan Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Cubby unhappy at Captain Hook 123921 0290059 pre.jpg|Cubby in a boat NAWMNAWM.png|Cubby eating I love you.png|Cubby hugging something JAKE-8.jpg|Cubby at the Team Treasure Chest Bcms 19242 primimg.jpg|Cubby looking at Jake JakeandtheNeverlandPiratesscreencaps.jpg|Cubby in wintertime holding a camera Cubby 35829.jpg|Cubby with 3 gold doubloons Cubby at the hideout's peak.JPG|Cubby at the hide-out's peak Cubby....JPG|Cubby on top of the treasure chest Cubby pointing.JPG|Cubby pointing at something Cubby earns Doubloons.JPG|Cubby with 3 Gold Doubloons Cubby 35829.jpg|Cubby and Skully looking at the Map.JPG Jake-Halloween-e1349151361876.jpg|Cubby dressed up as a firefly Crew with a puzzle.PNG|Cubby with a puzzle of Skully Cubby about to step off of Bucky.JPG|Cubby about to get off of Bucky cubbymap.jpg Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Snapshot20111018212944.jpg Snapshot20111018212927.jpg Snapshot20111018201340.jpg Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg Bright05.jpg Bright04.jpg Bright03.jpg Bright01.jpg Izzy20.jpg Camille10.jpg Camille09.jpg Camille06.jpg Camille05.jpg Camille04.jpg Camille03.jpg Camille02.jpg Camille01.jpg 640px-Gilly&crew.png Slink08.jpg Slink07.jpg Slink04.jpg Gilly the Goldfish06.jpg Gilly the Goldfish05.jpg Gilly the Goldfish04.jpg Gilly the Goldfish03.jpg Skullybirthday.jpg Cubby&Skully.jpg cubby01.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png Jake&Crew10.jpg Jake&Crew09.png Jake&Crew08.jpg Jake&Crew07.jpg Jake&Crew06.jpg Jake&Crew05.jpg Jake&crew04.jpg Jake&crew03.jpg PirateTeamwork.jpg Jake&crew02.jpg Jake&crew01.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map!.jpg Lucille the Seal13.jpg Lucille the Seal12.jpg Jake and crew in costume.jpg Bucky&Crew.jpg Cubby&Camille.jpg Purpleocto28.png Purpleocto27.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto19.png Purpleocto18.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Purpleocto07.jpg Camille20.png Camille19.png Camille18.png Camille17.png Camille16.png Camille15.png Camille14.png Camille13.png Camille12.jpg Camille11.jpg Seahorse -Crew.png Seahorse -Cubby01.png Seahorse -Cubby02.png Patch the Pirate Pup03.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup10.png Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Jake&Crew14.png Jake&Crew13.jpg Jake&Crew12.jpg Jake&crew11.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-post3.jpg|Cubby with Jake, Izzy and Tinker Bell Jake&Crew17.jpg Jake&Crew16.jpg Jake&Crew15.jpg Cubby swabbing the deck.jpg|Cubby swabbing the deck of the Jolly Roger Jake&Crew19.jpg Jake&Crew18.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Crew20.jpg Hook,Marina and Jakes crew.jpg Jake&Crew23.png Jake&Crew22.png Jake&Crew22.jpg Pirate_princess.jpg Pirate_Princess02.jpg Jake&Crew24.jpg Jake&Crew25.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew.jpg Jake &Cubby in Cattail Chasm.jpg Jake&Crew26.jpg Izzy&Cubby.png Jake&Crew29.jpg Jake&Crew28.jpg Jake&Crew27.png The Sea Witch19.png Pirate Princess with Jake and crew.jpg Izzy&Cubbywallpaper.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess46.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Queen Coralie43.png Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Cubby&Slink.jpg Cp FWB Jake&NP 20120926.jpg Jake and NP poster.jpg Jake &crew- Team Treasure Chest.png Hide the Hideout.JPG JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn&Camille.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Haha Hedges 6.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-mummy.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake &crew- Seaon3.jpg SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg Captain Gizmo05.png Captain Gizmo04.png Captain Gizmo20.png Captain Gizmo19.png Captain Gizmo18.png Captain Gizmo17.png Captain Gizmo16.png Captain Gizmo14.png A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew dubloons.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Cubby-save Bucky.png King Crab18.png King Crab17.png King Crab16.png King Crab14.png King Crab13.png Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg Slink&Cubby-Cubby's Pet Problem.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Sands of Time.png Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png Smee with Jake & crew-Who's a Pretty Bird.png HookGizmoJake&crew.png Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy.png Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Smee with Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Cubby-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Cubby-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg JAKEANDTHENEVERLANDPIRATES-pirate genie tales.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Pip50.png Pip49.png Pip47.png Pip43.png Pip42.png Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Mama Hook1.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap.jpg JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Cubby&Bones-Sand Pirate Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Jake&crew-Hideout.It's.Hook..png Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Izzy and Cubby.JPG JakeskullyCubby Misty-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Jolly roger and bucky.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg CubbySandy& Jake-Sandy and the Clams.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg.jpg Jake&Crew02.jpg Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&Crew-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby The Brave.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Cubby-Surfin' Turf.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Jake&crew-jungle.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk02.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never03.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess.jpg Jake&crew-The Elephant Surprise!.png Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Jake&Crew- The Never Land Games01.jpg Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Smee&Cubby-Pirate Rock.PNG Jake&crew-Genie In A Bottle.jpg Cubby- The Never Land Games.jpg Cubby Cheer.jpg Groupshot-Where Mama Hook.png It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg Jakee&crew-Cubby the Brave.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Jake&crew-Peter’s Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg HookSmeeJakeCubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones02.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones01.png Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Marina& Queen Coralie-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jake&crew with MamaHook-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with the Octopus-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap01.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade05.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale02.jpg Jake&Crew with Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew with Fylnn&Belchy-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-erella!06.jpg Smee-erella!04.jpg Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword05.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword03.png Jake&Crew with Queen Coralie-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.png Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Princess Power 9.jpg Princess Power 6.jpg Princess Power 5.jpg Princess Power 4.jpg Princess Power 2.jpg Princess Power 1.jpg JakeSkullyCubby-Princess Power!.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Groupshot-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Jake& crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones02.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones.jpg Jake&crew-Trading Treasures.jpg Cubby- Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Cubby-The Singing.Stones.jpg Cubby-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Jake&crew-Play It Again Cubby.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Percy the penguin25.png Percy the penguin24.png Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-F-f-frozen Never Land!02.jpg IzzyPirate Princess&Cubby -Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&crew with Fynn-Tricks, Treats and Treasure.jpg SkullyGizmo&Cubby-Captain Gizmo.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Groupshot-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales02.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png02.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png03.png Groupshot-Hook the Genie!01.png Scardy pirate.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg JakecubbySkully-Hook's Treasure Nap01.png Cubby-Pirate Pogo02.jpg Cubby-Pirate Pogo.jpg Tic-toc shadow-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Cubby Chef.png Cubby-Little Red Riding Hook!.png Queen Coralie-sleeping mermaid06.png Cubby&Nana-Battle for the Book.png JakeSkullyCubby-Princess Power!02.jpg Cubby-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf.jpg Cubby-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Cubby-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Jake&crew-Invisible Jake02.jpg Jake&crew-Old Shell Game.png Cubby 2456.png Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap03.png Jake&crew-Witch Hook.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt04.jpg Group shot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf02.jpg Big Ben-Battle for the Book.png Jake&crew with Peter-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook09.png Jake and crew with Treasure Tooth-Pirate Ghost Story.png Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book03.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book02.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the book.jpg Michael Darling-Battle for the Book03.png Cubby&Michael Darling-Battle for the Book02.png Cubby&Michael Darling-Battle for the Book.png Jake&crew with Tinker Bell-Battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book05.jpg IzzyCubbySkullyMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the book.jpg TinkJohnWendyMichael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book04.jpg Jake&crew-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sands of Time01.jpg Jake&crew-Trouble On The High Sneeze.jpg Jake&Cubby-The Sands of Time.jpg Monkey04.png Jake&Crew- London Ahoy.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap.jpg Groupshot-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg 10688413 793743154021447 1029351450889562134 o.jpg Groupshot-Queen IzzyBella.jpg JakePirate Campout.png Jake and crew with Treasure Tooth-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Jake&Crew-Queen IzzyBella.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap03.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Pinball.jpg Jake&crew.Pirate.Pinball.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png Jake&crew-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Jake&crew-Grandpa Bones.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Groupshot-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Cubby-Cubby's Tall Tale01.png Cubby-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet01.png Cubby-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet02.png Cubby-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet03.png Cubby-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet04.png Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess02.jpg Jake&crew-shiverjack02.jpg Jake&crew-shiverjack01.jpg Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones21.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones18.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones17.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.png Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Jake and Hook's crew.jpg PercyJakeCubby-The Arctic Pearl.png Jake&crew with Finn-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.png Jake&crew with Little Sister-The Singing Stones01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook.jpg Jake&crew-The Lost and Found Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's New Hobby.gif Hook&Jake crew-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Island of Bell-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Cubby-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.png Groupshot-Queen Izzy-bella02.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Groupshot-The Sands of Time.jpg Jake&crew-Play It Again Cubby02.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games01.jpg Jakw&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew-Rock the Croc.jpg Purple Octopus IzzyCubby-Jake's Home Run!.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Sword in the Stone.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Never land Rescue.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!02.jpg SkullyIzzyCubby-Mr. Smee's pet.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's parrot.jpg Jake&crew-Little Red Riding Hook.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Jake&crew-Hook on ice.jpg Jake&crew with Sharky&Bones-Hook on Ice.jpg Winger and the Crew.jpg Cubby-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Groupshot-skybird island falling.jpg Groupshot-Hook together.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star.jpg Cubby-Never Night Star.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away.jpg Peter with Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock03.jpg Jake&crew-the Pirate princess.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk04.jpg Jake&Crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake&Crew-Never Say Never.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out02.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock02.jpg Jake&Crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake&Crew-Hats off to Hook.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away02.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day.jpg Jake&Cubby-Happy Hook Day.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out.jpg Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.png|Cubby in Jake's Buccaneer Blast Cubby-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.png SkullyCubbyIzzy-Off The Hook.png Cubby&Izzy-Pirate Princess.jpg Cubby-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.png Jake&crew- escape from blech mountain.png Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook.png Jake&crew-Jake's Home Run!.jpg Jake&crew Sea Shell Beach.jpg Jake&crew10.jpg Jake&crew12.jpg Jake&crew13.jpg Jake&crew09.jpg Jake&crew05.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&crew08.png Bucky sailing.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star02.jpg Jake&crew07.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Gizmo02.jpg Cubbymap02.jpg Cubby solo02.jpg Cubby solo01.jpg cubby solo03.png Groupshot-Queen IzzyBella0.jpg Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl.jpg Percy with Jakecrew.jpg Jake and crew- Izzy pirate Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Queen Izzy-bella.jpg Groupshot-Treasure Tunnel Trouble.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Jake&crew intro.jpg Jake&crew with Pip - Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power.jpg Jake&crew with Finn-Mer-Matey Ahoy!02.jpg Groupshot-Hook on ice.png Groupshot-Hook the Genie02.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie.jpg Cubby Sharky&Bones- pirate Genie Tales.jpg Cubby-Captain Scrooge.png Cubby-Captain Scrooge02.png Cubby-Captain Scrooge03.png Cubby-Captain Scrooge04.png Cubby-Trick or Treasure!.png Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off02.png Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off03.png Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off04.png Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off05.png Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off06.png Cubby- Captain Hook's Parrot.png Cubby-Pirate Genie Tales05.png Skully&Cubby-Captain Scrooge02.png Skully&Cubby-Captain Scrooge.png Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl02.jpg Jake&crew-The Lost and Found Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt05.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates0.jpg Jake&crew -Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Cubby&Hook-Captain Scrooge.png Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n03.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n02.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!05.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf0.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book08.png Groupshot-Battle for the Book06.png Groupshot- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Jake&crew- Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Jake&crew-ShiverJack.jpg Jake&crew- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Pinball02.jpg Cubby-Captain Scrooge.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked together!.jpg IzzySkullyCubby-Forever Never Land.jpg Jake&crew-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the hideout0.jpg Jake&Crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew with Singing Stones-The Singing Stones06.jpg Groupshot-Cap'n Croak!.jpg Michael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-Stowaway Ghosts!.png Jake&crew-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!.jpg Jake&crew-Aye Aye Capn Capn.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Awesome Surprise.jpg JakeIzzyCubby&Gilly-Jake Saves Bucky book.png Jake&crew- Stowaway Ghosts.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Buccaneer Blast-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&crew with Captain Frost-Captain Frost.jpg 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird.jpg Jake&crew-Snow foot.jpg Groupshot- Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Jake&Crew-Battle for the Book.jpg Cubby-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Groupshot-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Grimm_Buccaneers's_prisoners.png Surpise.png Jake&Crew with Queen Coralie-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.png Promotional Images Cubby.png Neverland2.gif Theme parks and other live appearances Disneyjr kids treasure chest 1 500.jpg|Cubby finds treasure 5563059001 e3a4221c3a.jpg|Cubby in Disney Junior Live! Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg|Cubby and the crew in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Cubby.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Merchandise W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-2.jpg|Cubby as a toy 412022166716.jpg|Cubby as a plush toy Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg 10513-1 Lego.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg 6171047621213.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Treasure of the Tides Book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Skullycubbyjake-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer01.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book01.jpg Cubby- Duplo.jpg Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&Cubby-The Key to Skull Rock Book.png Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book05.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries